The Staff Corner: Redemption
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: Sometimes a story just isn't enough. Follow Ateru Hosoto as he interviews, teases, and has fun with the cast of the Redemption series characters. Be prepared for weirdness and spoilers straight from the mouths of your beloved characters in this behind-the-scenes show.


" **Redemption" Staff Corner**

 **Episode 1. Part 1.**

 _ **RedemptionStaffCorner**_

We arrive on a decent sized studio set with three walls, hardwood floors, and a long oval wood table. At the right head of the table sits a young man with neatly trimmed dark blue hair with a cowlick to the left. He has sea green eyes and milky skin. He waves to the camera and supposedly to the studio audience with a bright smile. He wears a casual red t-shirt with blue pinstripes going horizontally along with denim jeans.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," he announces, "to the first ever episode of the 'Staff Corner' a first-look scoop into the fanfiction series written none other than the one known as TheKaiSenpai." The studio audience claps for a moment. "My name is Ateru Hosoto and I'm the host of this show! Today we'll be talking to none other than the canon stars of the series that inspired such writing! It's my honor to welcome our first guest of the evening. You know him by many names: the Unpredictable Knucklehead, The Hero of the Shinobi World, the Second _Rikudo Sennin_ (Sage of Six Paths), and the Seventh Hokage! Please welcome Uzumaki Naruto!" The studio audience cheers loudly as a man with short, spiky blonde hair walks in down the middle isle through the audience wearing red white robes, along with a white diamond hat with the symbol for 'fire' imprinted in the front. He grins and waves at those he passes and jumps onstage, sitting behind the oval table beside Hosoto. Hosoto turns to face the newcomer with a smile, shaking his hand. "Hello there Naruto-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hehe, just call me Naruto! I've never been one for honorifics." Naruto grins. "And it's great to be here!" Naruto glances around a moment and leans in toward Hosoto. He loudly pretends to whisper. "So I _am_ being paid in Ichiraku ramen, right?" The studio audience laughs along with Hosoto as he nods.

"Of course," he responds. "Now Naruto, with the end of your main series under Kishimoto-san, what made you decide to help TheKaiSenpai with his work?" Naruto ponders this a moment.

"Well, I guess it was because I got bored," he replies flippantly. "I mean, having a wife and kids is great and all, but it's my sochi's turn, ya know? I'll still help ol' Kishi when he needs me but it's time for Hinata-chan and me to move on. A lot of writers on Fanfiction have been hiring us, too! Hell, we were loaded before Shippuden even started! I remember when Hinata-chan got her first paycheck from Kataru-nee-chan. She was so excited it was adorable!" Naruto laughs and puts on a cheeky smile. "I remember she spent everything on cinnamon rolls. Neji was furious because everything she touched was sticky and _he_ was the one who had to clean it up!"

"Really?" Hosoto smiles kindly, "Speaking of Neji-san, how is he these days? I hear his fanbase went crazy after his death scene." Naruto laughs and turns to the camera.

"It's ok, guys! Neji's alive and well and..." Naruto's eyes glance around shiftily and he whispers, "He and Tenten-chan are expecting." The studio audience bursts out in cheers and applause. "I'm gonna die when I get back home. He wanted to be the one to announce it. Well I beat ya to it Neji!"

"So Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly can we expect from the next chapter of _Village of Lies_?" Naruto smirks slyly.

"Well, you'll definitely meet Hinata-chan," he mentions. "And you'll get to see a few changes that completely turn the story from Kishi's version." Naruto pauses. "Sorry, but I can't tell you more." He winks and a lot of the females in the audience swoon. "Just know that things will be different than with the first draft."

"Well thanks for talking to us about it Naruto!"

"Of course! This is gonna be fun!"

"Well how about we invite our next guest?" Naruto bounces on his seat excitedly. "He's a hero, but not many know of him. He's the greatest swordsman to ever hit the internet, and the technical Bullet of Bullets champion! The Black Swordsman is here with us! Kirigaya Kazuto!" The crowd goes nuts as a young man wearing a black sweater and blue jeans walks in. His hair is neatly combed and his fair face begetting a calm aura. He sits beside Naruto and gives the Hokage a respectful nod, than shakes Hosoto's hand.

"It's good to be here, thanks for, uh. Thanks for having me." Kazuto smiles calmly. "I actually have to leave right after if you don't mind. Asuna-chan and I have a date later." The audience hoots and hollers with applause.

"Not a problem Kazuto-san," Hosoto assures. "In that case let's get right to the point. What can we look forward to with this supposed 'redux' on the works?" Kazuto chuckles.

"Well it isn't hard to picture. Senpai-san wasn't happy with the first script and decided to really have at it this time. He'll be making a brand new story with the 'Redemption' title in mind." Naruto chimes in.

"Oi, oi, how's it going with the original cast? Will Kai still be part of the story?" Naruto asks. Kazuto shakes his head.

"Well, yeah and no," he says. "His real name is Hoshi Lance. Senpai-san has been saying he's going to let Lance use his real name this time. Needless to say Lance-san is pretty happy about that." He raises a hand. "And I know you want to know how this new script is going to be different, right?"

"Of course," Hosoto answers.

"Well, I can tell you that Sachi-chan and Lisbeth-chan will be having bigger parts. And the Royal Sentinels will be expanding in size from just six people," he reveals. "That, and I heard that we'll be introducing Mitsurugi-san ear-" He freezes. "Damn, I forgot I was supposed to stay secret..." He flushes a bit as some of the audience laughs. Hosoto gives Kazuto an understanding glance as Naruto cracks up.

"Hehehehehe! I think I see your acting career ending Kazuto!" Kazuto's face burns red and Hosoto coughs into his hand.

"Well thank you for joining us Kazuto-san," he relieves the boy, who then stands.

"Tha-Thank you for inviting me," he stammers from embarrasment.

"Give it up for Kirigaya Kazuto-san!" The audience applauds as he walks off stage and back down the center isle in a hurry. After a few moments all attention is back on Hosoto. "Thanks for sticking with us folks! Up next are two very special guests from Mihama Private Academy! We'll be back after these messages!" The screen fades to black.


End file.
